<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured Heart by CrescentDahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108416">Fractured Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDahlia/pseuds/CrescentDahlia'>CrescentDahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Kingdom Hearts, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDahlia/pseuds/CrescentDahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To become whole again, Weiss Schnee embarks on a journey through forgotten memories in order to find the missing pieces of her heart. With the help of a guiding voice, she searches for the truth of what happened to her, while confronting the parts of her that she had long repressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fractured Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness.</p><p>That was all she knew. She didn’t know how long she had been sleeping. In fact, she was starting to forget who she was and how she ended up here. She was starting to believe that perhaps her sleep was everlasting, that there was no place after death.</p><p>Perhaps she was dead and had been for a long time. She vaguely remembered a story she heard as a child, about how the heart rejoins the heart of all hearts when the body expires. The heart would then prepare for another body, another adventure.</p><p>But that’s not what happened to her.</p><p>Perhaps the story was a lie.</p><p>There was no “after” in life. Just nothing.</p><p> </p><p>...she felt so alone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>A distant voice echoed in the darkness, capturing her attention. </p><p>“I’m over here!”</p><p>Silly voice, there was no such thing as solid form in the darkness… or so she thought. She felt herself turn. Wait, she had form! </p><p>The first physical sensation she felt was in her hands. She bent and flexed her fingers repeatedly to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. When she was convinced she had hands, the physical sensation slowly traveled up her arms, torso, legs, and finally her head. Once she felt full mobility across her body, she decided to see if she could open her eyes.</p><p>It worked, but her vision was no different from when she had no physical form. All she saw was darkness. In fact, she had to use her newly formed fingers to touch her eyes to make sure they were open</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The distant voice echoed, a little louder.</p><p>With her new body, she turned towards the direction of the voice. She realized she was floating—even though she held a solid form now, there was still no physical matter around her. Everywhere she looked and turned was met with empty darkness. She couldn’t even make out her own body.</p><p>“Look this way!”</p><p>She turned again. This time, she thought she saw a small, white dot glimmering in the distance. It was hard to make out—she had to squint—but she couldn’t deny that there was something there. It was the only thing that wasn’t black. </p><p>She willed her body towards the light. The closer she got, the brighter the light became. When she arrived at the light, she noticed that it was a glowing sphere the size of a fist. Despite its small size, it was bright enough to dimly light up a room like a lamp. She was able to make out her physical form thanks to the lighting (and confirm her eyes actually worked).</p><p>Her body was small, but lean. She had pale skin, making the darker shade of her scars on her torso stand out. She sported two—one on her lower right abdomen and one on her chest directly where her heart would be. Both looked like stab wounds—the one on her abdomen looked like it came from a spear, while the one on her chest looked like it came from a sword or knife. She also had long, white hair that reached her lower back, and when she ran her fingers through her hair, she felt bangs swept to the right on her forehead.</p><p>“I finally found you,” the voice from the ball of light stated with enthusiasm, “But… I still can’t reach you.” The voice’s tone dropped in disappointment.</p><p>“Why would you want to reach me?” asked the girl in the darkness. She instinctively brought her hands to the light and cupped it between her palms. It felt warm and inviting.</p><p>“I promised I’d find you and bring you back,” responded the voice matter-of-factly.</p><p>The girl felt something in her chest stir. She looked down at the scar on her chest and brought one hand over, gently tracing it with her fingers. </p><p>“Does it have anything to do with this?” asked the girl. </p><p>The voice held a few beats before responding, dejectedly, “You don’t remember?”</p><p>The girl stared at her scar a little longer, hoping that staring or perhaps tracing it long enough would bring back a memory. </p><p>Nothing surfaced.</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m sorry. I don’t.”</p><p>The voice sighed, “That’s okay. They warned me that this might happen.”</p><p>The girl tilted her head to the side, unsure of what the voice meant.</p><p>There was a long pause, as if the voice was deep in thought, contemplating a complex matter. If the voice held a physical form, the girl imagined they’d be a young girl making a comical, way-too-serious thinking expression. Glimpses of faded red and silver eyes flashed in her mind. She wasn’t sure why those images came up—perhaps they were part of her past life—but the image of the girl in red brought comfort.</p><p>“A-ha!” the voice exclaimed, startling the girl.</p><p>“I can’t believe I forgot! There is <em> totally </em>a way to bring you back!”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“How so?” asked the girl.</p><p>“Your heart is still fractured, which is why you lost your memories. In order to make you whole again, we’ll have to dig everything up, but right now your heart is still in no condition to do that. And the longer we wait, the faster you’ll fade.” </p><p>“It’s going to be a bumpy ride to find the missing pieces of your heart. Ozpin told me you’re going to have to relive some painful memories, and that will put a <em> huge </em>strain on what’s left of your heart.”</p><p>“Join your heart with mine. That way, nothing else will slip away and you’ll be strong enough to win back the parts that already did. I’ll also protect you this time.”</p><p>The girl couldn’t comprehend anything the voice was saying. Fractured heart? Painful memories? Protect her? Ozpin (what a strange name)? Whatever the girl was telling her sounded a lot more troublesome than her time being and doing nothing in the darkness. But in the few minutes (or however long passed, she couldn’t tell in the void) that she chatted with the light, she felt a multitude of emotions that she hadn’t felt in so long. These were emotions that felt distant yet recent, terrifying yet comforting.</p><p>Curiosity. Security. <em> Love. </em> She had spent so long in the darkness feeling nothing, nothing but <em> loneliness, </em>that she forgot those feelings existed. Perhaps this journey was worth a gamble. The worst that could happen would be that she failed and returned to nothing. </p><p>Or maybe she’d finally pass on to the afterlife. </p><p>At least the presence of the light confirmed that she wasn’t completely dead. </p><p>“All right,” responded the girl. </p><p>The voice didn’t say anything, but the girl swore she saw the ball of light jump up and down in excitement at the girl’s answer.</p><p>The girl brought the light towards her heart. When the light went into her chest, a well of warmth filled the girl’s entire body. She didn’t realize how cold she was until she had a full heart, even if parts of it weren’t her’s.</p><p>A wave of memories washed through her.</p><p>Images of herself flashed through her like a movie playing in her head. She saw her family, her comrades, the enemies she fought, and the diverse worlds she had explored. She saw herself sneaking out of what appeared to be her home, herself with the girl in red under a starry night sky, herself with an older woman who looked like her training together, and herself with three other girls eating ice cream while watching the sun set. </p><p>All the memories had one thing in common: everyone called her Weiss.</p><p>She had a name. And she had family and friends.</p><p>As Weiss felt her eyelids droop, she held onto one last thought before she fell asleep.</p><p>She didn’t feel alone this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my first story!</p><p>Fractured Heart is a RWBY story that takes place in the Kingdom Hearts universe. I will be blending elements from both worlds into this story, but before the story dives deeper, I am making it clear that the RWBY characters WILL NOT be interacting with the characters from the original KH series. However, there will be some parallels drawn from both universes.</p><p>I cannot guarantee a posting schedule, but I at least have the full outline for the story. This story will be completed.</p><p>Without further ado, sit back and enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>